Forum:2012 Pacific typhoon season/Bopha
26W.BOPHA JMA Tropical Depression (91W.INVEST) 35 mph/1004 mb... AndrewTalk To Me 19:53, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Tropical Depression 26W JTWC initiates advisories.Isaac829 23:42, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Finally I knew this system was going to form sadly is supposedly to hit the phillippines remember me of Washi last year hope its nothing to bad for them.Allanjeffs 01:49, November 26, 2012 (UTC) If this becomes named, it will be Bopha. It's already forecast to be a C2, but I'm not too sure what the Philipines will see from this. Washi last year never became a typhoon and still killed over 1,000 people. Worst case with this is it does that, but rivals Durian's strength in November/December 2006. I hope they're preparing... Ryan1000 18:43, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Tropical Storm Bopha Finally there.--Isaac829 00:16, November 27, 2012 (UTC) I have a very ominous feeling about this storm; I really don't like the way it looks on the latest sattelite imagery. Atmospheric conditions are very favorable for rapid intensification from this storm. I have the feeling Bopha will hit the Philipines at some point in the first week of December, but my biggest concern is how strong it will be when it gets there. The Philipines are no stranger to strong typhoons, but it's rare for them to hit this late in the season, another such storm was, as I mentioned above, 2006's Durian. The GFS actually keeps this out to sea and away from the Philipines, but the Euro isn't as confident it will miss the Philipines. They are, however, a bit slower with this storm's forward speed and don't expect it to get too big. I hope it misses the archapelago, but that's not a gurantee. Ryan1000 01:53, November 27, 2012 (UTC) The 24th storm of the season has come finally a year that is not that inactive in the Wpac for recent years. hope it miss the Phillippines though.Allanjeffs 03:02, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Now the Euro and GFS both foresee a Philipines landfall. JMA doesn't go out that far in advance, but their forecast brings it up to cat 2 by November 30. The JTWC makes it a cat 3 approaching the Philipines 5 days from now. Everything's still too far out in advance, but we'll see. Bopha seems to be nearing typhoon strength. Ryan1000 00:08, November 28, 2012 (UTC) As Bopha has stay more weak than forecast and even move south a little the Phillippines are likely to feel some effects of this system now. All the models are giving us a christmas present in the Atlantic as all the models give us Valerie in the next 4 to 5 days, but don`t get your hopes up people.Allanjeffs 22:27, November 28, 2012 (UTC) I don't think we'll see any post-season surprises in the Atlantic. As for Bopha, it seems like it'll be at least a cat 3 when it hits, but it could be stronger. If it was a strengthening typhoon by now, it might have had a chance to turn north and miss the islands, but that's not too likely now. Ryan1000 15:56, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Now classified by JMA as a Severe Tropical Storm, and by the JTWC as a Cat 1 typhoon. Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 08:24, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Typhoon Bopha Cat. 2 and starting to take off. Watch out, Philipines. Ryan1000 20:34, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Wuh oh. Cat 4 now, 130 mph. This storm is wicked on the latest satelite imagery. It could easily become a cat 5 later today. Ryan1000 01:58, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Speaking of intensity...be prepared for this truly unbelievable fact: According to the Wikipedia article, Bopha is the strongest tropical cyclone ever recorded between 5 degrees north and 5 degrees south, making it the strongest storm ever recorded this close to the equator. To put my phrase in similar terms, this is the Western Pacific equivalent of Hurricane Ivan and Hurricane Ekeka. AndrewTalk To Me 02:03, December 1, 2012 (UTC) It's also got a good chance at cat 5, this storm is wicked on sattelite imagery. It's still storming west northwest, so the Philipines will take a beating from this storm when it gets there, by then at least a cat 3. Ryan1000 15:54, December 1, 2012 (UTC) I think Bopha is a cat 5 now feel sorry for Palau that is going to feel the brunt of the storm first should be name Pablo as is entering the area of responsability of the Phillippines and after Palau see the direct hit of Bopha next in the line is the Phillippines they really need to be prepare of this monstruos storm.Allanjeffs 00:21, December 2, 2012 (UTC) It's agonizingly close. 155 mph right now, this rivals Durian of 2006 in intensity and could also rival him in destruction. The southern Philipines are actually some of the most populated parts of the country, so lots of people will be in harm's way. This storm is much more powerful than Washi of last year, which killed over 1,000 people from flooding. Because this storm is more than twice as powerful as Washi was, I think they'll probrably take this storm more seriously, but they need to get out now. This storm is only 1-2 days from landfall in the islands. Ryan1000 15:43, December 2, 2012 (UTC) It's weakening.Isaac829 23:55, December 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Bopha is back to a category four and it's structure is looking better than it did all day yesterday. Could get even stronger before landfall. Supportstorm (talk) 11:07, December 3, 2012 (UTC) :::It's a Category 5 super typhoon... --HurricaneMaker99 20:25, December 3, 2012 (UTC) ::: That is very impressive! I never though it would be at that intensity so close to landfall. Not a very good situation at all. Supportstorm (talk) 21:21, December 3, 2012 (UTC) :::It looks to be a cat 5 landfall or upper cat 4 sadly it doesn`t matter Palau got lucky but the Phillippines didn`tAllanjeffs 21:24, December 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::This is also the southernmost category 5 storm to ever hit the Philipines. There were a few other storms that came close, like Louise in 1964, Ike in 1984, and Mike in 1990, but nothing this far south. See JeffMasters latest blog post for full details. This could be one of the worst storms in the history of Mindanao. Washi killed over 1,000 people last year and was only a TS. I have the feeling that Bopha could be much worse considering how immensely powerful it is. It'll probrably weaken after landfall and die out in the South China Sea, like many other storms have, but the Philipines will take a severe beating from this super typhoon. Ryan1000 21:36, December 3, 2012 (UTC) :Based on latest satellite imagery it looks like Bopha made landfall just north of the town of Baganga, PH as a lower cat 5 or high end cat 4. Supportstorm (talk) 21:50, December 3, 2012 (UTC) :::I think landfall was somewhere between Baganga and Caraga, though it's hard to pinpoint exactly where. The circulation of Bopha is over Mt. Tagub right now, and yes, unfortunately, it is still a category 5 storm. Winds of up to 160 miles an hour are ripping Mindanao in half as we speak. This is a historic WPac storm unfolding as we speak, the southernmost category 5 landfall in West Pacific history (roughly 7.5 degress north), and the first category 5 to hit the Philipines since Super Typhoon Megi in 2010. Then again, Megi hit only an unpopulated part of Luzon at full force; hell, even Megi's PAGASA name wasn't retired, let alone her own. This is one of the more populated parts of the country, and I wouldn't be surprised if we see record impact statistics come from Bopha. The folks on Mindanao will have a difficult road to recovery in the aftermath of this monster storm. I pray for them... This is a disaster without parallel in their history. Ryan1000 01:09, December 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::The death toll is already reported as 52+... --HurricaneMaker99 17:25, December 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::::81 deaths...Bopha's starting to look like a retirement canidate. Pablo is probrably gone by now. Ryan1000 18:20, December 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Something tells me we have another 1,000+ death storm for the Philippines... AndrewTalk To Me 22:02, December 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Still not sure about that because haven`t seen damage reports or news about it.Allanjeffs 00:46, December 5, 2012 (UTC) :::::::At least 149 deaths. --HurricaneMaker99 05:34, December 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::And now 270! Dear God... --HurricaneMaker99 11:48, December 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::They are at least 319 missing looks like the death toññ would be around 600 when everything is done so sad.Allanjeffs 12:08, December 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::324 deaths and over 300 more missing. Bopha's probrably getting the boot, and Pablo is all but certain to be retired. Ryan1000 22:37, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Tropical Storm Bopha (2nd time) It has weakened rapidly, but it's trying to develop an eye again.--Isaac829 01:48, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Typhoon Bopha (2nd time) Uh oh, Bopha's re-intensifying! Now a Category 3, AGAIN! Now threatens Luzon Island, Taiwan and Eastern China. Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 15:10, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Now Bopha's definitely getting retired. AndrewTalk To Me 21:58, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Over 370 deaths, strongest typhoon ever to hit Mindanao, entire villages wiped out, yeah, this storm is definitely going off the list. It's stalling in the South China Sea atm, and while it's a category 3 storm right now, it's a very disorganized one. It's expected to head briefly to the northeast, but then head back southwest to southeastern Vietnam. I think the Philipines have escaped the worst of the storm by now. Bopha wrought enough carnage already. Ryan1000 03:05, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Now threatening the Northern Philippines; Signal #2 now raised by PAGASA in the northwestern area of Luzon. Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 14:41, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Bopha is really collapsing right now. He's fallen down to a category 2 storm as of the latest advisory, but he looks like a disorganized tropical storm on sattelite imagery. Claudia is gaining steam in the SHem, but it's far from any land. Ryan1000 17:05, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Tropical Storm Bopha (3rd time) Getting ripped apart...Isaac829 20:44, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Remnants of Bopha Annihilated. (Still a TS by JMA, but that should change soon. JTWC has issued the final warning.)--Isaac829 04:29, December 9, 2012 (UTC) :Good riddance. Death toll is fast approaching 600. --HurricaneMaker99 06:05, December 9, 2012 (UTC) :::Finally...Bopha wrought enough carnage already. Ryan1000 23:12, December 10, 2012 (UTC) I've documented my raw TC data for Bopha, if anyone is interested in viewing it. Supportstorm (talk) 21:54, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Bopha has now been confirmed to have caused over 1,000 deaths on Mindanao, making it the deadliest storm of the season, and worldwide in 2012. Guranteed to be retired. Ryan1000 22:41, December 17, 2012 (UTC)